Love at first sight
by angelfan2000
Summary: This story is about lily and James, and how they grew up at Hogwarts. Unsuttable language and bad scenes.


I don't own Harry Potter but I think this will be a good story for Harry's parents in Hogwarts, and how they came to be. Anyway' enjoy!   
  
"GRYFFINDOR" the sorting hat yelled. "Yea" the cheers of the Gryffindor house echoed through the Great Hall. Professor McGonagoll called out "Lily Evans". "GRYFFINDOR" the sorting hat yelled again. "Yea" they were once again cheering for the girl with blond hair and blue eyes. "Severus Snape" cried Professor McGonagoll.  
  
"SLYTHERIN" there was a roar of greetings and cheers from the Slytherin table. "Adromeda Seth," "HUFFLEPUFF"! "Sirius Black," "GRYFFINDOR", there was a bunch of murmurs, around the great hall, all indicating that Sirius was not supposed to be in Gryffindor, he's family was all full of dark wizards who had been placed Slytherin.  
  
"Hey James" said a boy with shaggy black hair. "What's your name", said James in a rather rude way? "You can call me Lupin", said the boy. "Hey Lupin did you hear about that Black kid, he was put into Gryffindor, I wonder why, but isn't he supposed to be in Slytherin, I mean he's family is full of dark wizards", said James rather boredly.  
  
"Well, there might be other people who are different, and sorted here...", Lupin said. "He's different by blood" said James. "I think I'll go talk to him, he looks rather lonely" James added.  
  
"I'm coming with you, he looks like he needs some friends" said Lupin rather earnestly. "Whatever" said James.  
  
Lupin and James walked across to the table to the boy with the black hair, called Sirius. The boy seemed to look up hopefully at the sound of the footsteps.  
  
"Hey" said Sirius looking as if this would be a put down. "So... why are you in Gryffindor, aren't you supposed to be in Slytherin" said James in a tone of friendliness.  
  
"You know what. If... if you... if you, have come here to tell me where I belong, you should just get out of here, because... because... it's none of your business, where I... I belong, because... I... don't care where my dark wizard family, were put... I'm... I'm different. I'm not like them. I don't, I... just leave me alone... I'm fed up with it!" he yelled, and turned sideways and screamed, "and can you mind your own business, and stop talking about me, it's annoying, your annoying... go talk about something else"!  
  
Lupin and James stood, shocked, apparently by Sirius' yelling. "We never said that, we are just here to ask why, and you seemed lonely so we came here to talk to you... and if you don't want that we could just leave and the others can just keep staring at you." Said James.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't like my parent's for not letting me be who I am." Sirius said sincerely. "I just don't want people to judge me by my family and generation." He added. "You were always doing what you wanted. Blood Traitor. What are you going to do next, end up talking to a muggle. Blood Traitor. How dare you put your self in this condition? You are no son of mine." He said rather mockingly of his mother.  
  
"I never knew it was like that" said Lupin quietly. "Hey, look on the bright side, you can crash in, over the summer." Said James happily. "SO you're my friend", asked Sirius hopefully, looking up?  
  
"Of course we are", said Lupin and James together, and they sat quietly with each other until Dumbledore spoke. " Ladies and gentlemen, as you know there is a time of for speech, but this is not the time. Dig in", at this the four house tables were full of food.  
  
After everyone was finished eating Dumbledore stood up and everyone went quite. Welcome, new comers and the fellow students those have already finished first year. As you know, there will be Quidetch tryouts, and if you wish to have any groups made, that you wish to have, you can go to your Head of House for permission." He finished and sat down.  
  
So what did you think of that. I promise I'll update soon, and there will be more chapters since summer is coming up, and I'll right more. Because I guess this is a little to short. 


End file.
